


The drug in me is you

by SkoolShooterDib



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dubious Consent, I started hating this fic like halfway through writing it, I started this In September and I'm finishing in April bcs of the plague, I wrote most of this while high as fuck, It's not my fault!, M/M, Non-con Drug Use, Uuuhhh sin, ZaDr, bitch when will I learn how to write?, black liquorice is a drug to irkens, cannon who?, comments are off bcs uuuh Fuck you, gratuitous antennae touching, id k what else to tag, like Ecstasy, more like burn like a forest fire doused in gasoline, my friend encouraged this!!, no beta we die like men!, real actual trash, slow burn? Don't know her., there's porn, they are friends in this, this is super self indulgent, uuuuh, zim and dib don't know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoolShooterDib/pseuds/SkoolShooterDib
Summary: Zim and Dib are friends and are hanging out. I'm bad at writting. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	The drug in me is you

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I hope y'all enjoy this shit show! I tried a little bit but not very hard.

It was a warm Saturday evening, Dib was leaning against the arm of the couch in Zim's base. Zim was on the other side of the couch, wearing just a pink tank top and a pair of black shorts, with his legs stretched out towards Dib. This had become a normal occurrence over the past few years, they fought less, and hung out more. Today they were watching some movie GIR picked (before leaving to do God knows what) and eating snacks.

Dib opened a bag of black liquorice, the smell of anise filling the room as he took one of the dark morsels and popped it into his mouth. The Irken next to him shot up from his relaxed position, his antennae wiggling around in the air above his head, "DIB-WORM! What is that?! It smells funny.."

" Dude, it's just black liquorice, it's candy. Do you want one? " Dib offered the bag to the curious alien. Zim took one of the offered candies and slowly stuck out his tongue to taste it before making a weird face. "It tastes bad.."

"You don't have to eat it." Dib ate another piece of the black candy. "What! You think I, the Mighty ZIM, can't handle your weird human candy? Ha! " and with that Zim shoved the candy in his mouth and swallowed it without chewing at all. "See? I'm amazing!" Zim was practically beaming at his accomplishment.  
" Do you want another one?"  
"... No."  
" Want some fun dip? "

Zim immediately leapt across the couch into Dibs space, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT FUN DIPPY!" Dib just laughed as he leaned over the side of the couch to dig through the messenger bag he tossed down when he came over. "Here you go big boy". Zim plopped back down, sitting right next to Dib as he tore open the Fun Dip package with his teeth and pour all the powdered sugar into his mouth. 

" You are so weird, you know that right? " Dib pointed out as Zim gnawed on the sugar stick like a dog with a bone (or GIR with... Anything). Zim just let out a displeased mumble as he continued to eat the candy stick. Dib just chuckled before turning his head back to the movie.

After about 7 minutes, Zim had started to lean his weight on Dib as they say in the couch. Dib didn't really mind, his sister Gaz fell asleep on him during movies all the time. It wasn't until Zim started shivering another 4 minutes later that Dib thought something might be wrong. It was so warm out that night that Dib didn't even bring his trench coat, how could the little alien be cold?

Dib put his hand on zims shoulder to see if he was okay, zim let out a tiny chirping sound at the contact and Dib was shocked at just how warm the irkens skin was. "Zim? Are you okay?" Dib shook the other lightly to try to get his attention, all he got in response was small whine. "I'm gonna go find you a blanket or something okay?" Dib made a move to get up , but before he could Zim balled his small fists into Dibs shirt and let out another louder whine while looking pleadingly at the human boys face. Zim had a bright blue blush from non existent ear to non existent ear across his green skin, and his big magenta eyes had started to water.

"Oh Fuck, Zim?!" Dib had no idea what to do, he's never really seen zim get sick before, and he was panicking. "Zim, I need you to try to talk to me!" Dib put his hands on both of zims shoulders, doing his best to get the Irken to pay attention to him. "D..Dib ..?" Zim panted out, " I feel... Warm.. " 

"Its okay Zim! You will be okay! You just have to tell me what to do! That's all!" The Irken looked lost before leaning his head against one of Dibs arms and humming out his name. Zims antennae were laying flat against his head like a scared cat. "Zim? Look at me!" Dib moved one of his hands to grab zims face and tilt it to look at him. Zim let out a weird clicking sound at the contact and rubbed his face against the others hand. Zim put both of his hands on the hand rubbing his face so Dib couldn't pull away. 

"Zim..?" Dib was confused and worried, something was wrong with the Irken. Zim just kept making happy purrs and clicks as he rubbed his face against the hand, his antennae starting to feel around the air and Dibs arm. Curiously, Dib reached his hand not currently occupied touch the purring aliens face, and touched the tip of Sims antennae, this gave Zim a full body shiver. Dib quickly pulled his hands away and moved his body up the arm of the couch defensively , "I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!" Zim just let out a pitiful whimper at the loss of contact, his antennae drooping down the sides of his head. 

"D-ib...?" the alien crawled closer to Dib , his eyes big and pleading for something. Dib just sat on the arm of the couch, arms raised defensively, frozen on the spot. Zim leaned forward till his head was on dibs thigh, his antennae feeling anything they could reach. The small alien let out more pitiful whimpers and weird chirps as he tried to bury his face in Dibs leg, ".... S-smell... Good.." Zim mumbled into the fabric of Dibs jeans.

" What. " Dib felt like his brain was on auto pilot, he just stared stupidly down at zim as the Irken rubbed his face closer and closer to dibs crotch. "T-touch them again.... Please.." Zim muttered out as he continued to rub his face against Dibs thigh, his antennae wiggling on top of his head. dibs brain shut down, he had no idea what to do. Hesitantly, Dib lowered his hand to one of the antennae, letting one of his fingers brush over it lightly.

That sent zim into a frenzy, his face going directly to the crotch of Dibs jeans, his face rubbing excitedly against the now growing hard lump as he started to mewl. Dib froze immediately, but zim didn't stop his excited movements. "Ah-again..!" Zim demanded. Dib quickly tried to push zim away from his crotch, "z-zim stop!" The alien just whined as he was shoved down into the couch. Dib quickly stood up and backed away towards the door, face bright red and eyes still on zim, "So.. I uh.. I'm gonna g-" "NO!" Zim protested, pushing his body up into the arm of the couch, "Don't leave zim like this!" His big magenta eyes pleading with Dib to sit back down.

"Uhh.. " Dib hesitated trying to think of what to do, suddenly he remembered that zim loves in a high tech alien base with an AI that knows way more about irkens than Dib ever will. "Hey! Uh zims computer house?" Aim just stayed in the couch whimpering lightly. "Whaaaat?" The computer brain said in a bored voice.  
"Um, somethings wrong with zim." Dib said dumbly.  
" And? "  
"Uhh.... Can you tell me what's wrong with him?"  
the computer huffed " I guess"  
"INITIATING BODY SCAN" boomed the computer, After a few seconds a blue light emerged from the ceiling and scanned zims form, "SCAN COMPLETE"

"So what's wrong with him?" Dib questioned immediately . "He appears to have consumed an aphrodisiac." The computer stated bluntly. "WHAT!?" Dib shouted, suddenly racking his brain for anything and everything zim ate that night. "How do I fix him?!" The boy was pacing in his spot in front of the door. "His PAK should filter it out in a few hours." Zim whimpered loudly from. his spot on the couch. "So what do I do till it's out of his system?" Dib felt like everything was about to get really crazy. "I don't know. Help him feel comfortable." Dib sighed, defeated.

Dib moved towards the couch and zim started chirping as he approached. "Dib.. Please" Dib say down on the couch and grabbed the small alien by the waist,Dib moved them so Zim was in his lap. "is this okay?" Aim just bummed softly and started running his face in the taller boys chest. Zims antennae were feeling at Dibs face, experimentally Dib brought his hand up and started feeling the left antenna from base to tip slowly. Zims chirping got louder and the small irken began to grind into dibs lap. Dib could feel his cock harden in his jeans, and involuntary bucked up to meet one of zims thrusts. Zim swore in irken and fisted his hands into dibs shirt. "Keep going!" Dib gave into the pleasure and started to grind in time with zim. 

Zims antenna were wiggling excitedly, and it gave Dib an idea. The taller boy angled the antenna in his hand towards his mouth and gently licked the tip. Zims whole body shook violently and the alien let out a sound almost akin to a cicada scream before his body went completely limp in dibs hold. Dib immediately panicked. "OH SHIT DID I KILL HIM!? ZIM!!?" After a few seconds zim started to mumble and move a bit. "OH THANK GOD!" Zim looked up at Dib, eyes unfocused. "Huh?" The alien said intelligently. Dib looked relieved.

"How are you feeling?" Zim just looked at Dib stupidly for a few seconds before his face spread into a dopey smile. "Gooood" zim slurred out. "Oh good, that means it must be out of your system " Dib sighed, relieved. "Actually." The computer cut in, "the pak won't have it filtered out for another 2 hours." Zim had already started chirping lightly and wiggling against dibs crotch.

Dib had a feeling this was gonna be a long night.


End file.
